Golf training aids are widely available in a variety of configurations, each being adapted for specific training purposes for certain aspects of the game of golf. Such training aids in use today, however, typically require the contemporaneous participation by the user to effectuate the teaching purpose of the respective golf training aid. Such a requirement limits the degree of instant visual training that can be most helpful in immediately identifying certain flaws in the user's positioning, swing, or the like.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a golf training aid that allows the user to utilize the apparatus without contemporaneous participation therewith.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a golf training aid that itself supports a golf  club in a proper upright playing position without assistance from additional external sources.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a golf training aid that is configured for operably retaining a golf club head therein in such a manner so as to support the golf club in an upright playing position without assistance from the user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf training aid which itself supports a golf putter in an upright playing position without assistance from the user.